


Object to Crave

by et_velata



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, BDSM, Belts, F/M, Female!Cerberus, Female!Clow, Master/Servant, Sensation Play, Wax Play, Yue is a snuggly bunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_velata/pseuds/et_velata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Yue and Keroberus are angels, Clow is a woman, and Yue is just more masculine.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Like any hot blooded woman, Clow simply wanted an object to crave.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clow

 

 

Clow Reed liked to watch her creations when they didn’t know she was looking. She especially enjoyed watching Yue.

Clow could call her servants to her as she pleased. They would come to her slightest need, ready to fulfill any service she required, because she was master. If she preferred, she could have gone to find either Keroberus or Yue for company. Scrying was more satisfying because she could watch them being natural. They acted differently than when their master was around.

It wasn’t that Clow didn’t like being master. On the contrary, being able to have total trust in her household granted Clow a deep sense of peace. Her bound angels, minor and greater, were the only servants Clow ever needed. Most of Clow’s little cherubim were happy to do the one task to which any of them was set.

She didn’t need the pretense of a spouse, or a household of human servants, any of whom could gossip about the master’s various perversions, not the least of which was passing as a man. Her reading lenses obscured her face, which was already indefinable because of her nephilim blood. Her voluminous clothes hid her form. No one needed to know that Clow Reed had been born female.

Her authority over her servants put Clow in a status above her two guardians, each of whom had once been celestial beings.  Keroberus, who was lazy and carefree, chose to ignore any status barrier. In contrast, Yue delineated the status difference clearly in every interaction with Clow.

Her moon-magic guardian changed when Clow was near. Yue became respectful. Servile, stiff, emotionally closed: a mode he took when his master was present, modeled after the coldness of the night satellite. Around magic users other than Clow, in the rare times when they interacted socially, Yue preened and acted haughty. He carried himself as an obvious reflection of the magic power of Clow Reed, the great mage. But when Yue was alone, he became dreamy eyed. He relaxed.

So Clow spied on him. She took it with her authority as master and felt no guilt. When quiet fell on the household, and Clow, locked up in her workroom “not to be disturbed”, desired a brief break from her practical studies, she opened her magic circle as a scrying field and watched.

At any given time, Yue would be doing nothing more than sitting quietly in a shaded place. Under a tree, napping, or indoors, sitting at a window, Yue’s face would be serene. Other times, Yue had all his attention on the pages of a book, and an array of small expressions would twitch across his pale face, less pale with the slight flush of excitement. Sometimes Yue would bite a knuckle while he was reading, so enraptured with the text that his body radiated his emotional state. The moon angel was fascinated with human interactions, and he did not seem to discern between fiction and histories. Those were some of Clow’s favorite moments. Clow would chuckle when Yue’s eyebrows twitched or if Yue’s feet curled or his toes wriggled. His wings, which were made of celestial magic, dimmed and brightened with his excitement.

She wished very much that the moon being would open to her that way in her presence. She would enjoy seeing Yue comfortable with Clow as a witness to that openness.

Clow made her scrying spell, and the view opened to reveal Yue laying down in his bed. His pale hair spilled across the pillows, like moonglow in the shadowy room. Little more than Yue’s hair showed outside of the bed covers. Yet Yue did not appear to be sleeping. The shape of his form under the blankets implied that he lay on his side.

Clow, at first, thought that Yue was crying, and that the movements of his body were stifled sobs, because Clow could hear that Yue’s breathing came in ragged heaves. The mage revealed more by turning the view to Yue’s face.

After a moment of staring, Clow blinked and began a soft laugh resonant with affection and surprise. The form that Yue now held had a sexual drive and the urgent needs that came with being a flesh-and-blood adult man, and he was servicing one of those needs while Clow watched. Clow involuntarily pressed her hand over her mouth, as if Yue could hear her. She watched in fascination.

Yue’s face bore the most beautiful expression that Clow had ever seen on it. Yue’s cheeks flushed a blotchy red. His eyes were half closed, fluttering eyelids and pupils distantly focused on some imagined vision. His mouth, open, panted surging breaths. As Clow watched, Yue’s tongue pushed out and moistened his lips.

Clow had caught him near his moment of climax. Yue’s breath began to include squeaking whimpers and a hushed moaning. A hand not under the covers clenched at the sheets. Yue shut his eyes, threw his head back, and with a final thrust and an arching of his back, he orgasmed. As his satisfaction came, Clow saw Yue’s lips shape and heard him faintly say, “ _Clow!_ ” before the name became a moan.

Clow sat back in her chair, dumbfounded. She laughed at herself. As Yue reflected her spirit in all ways, Yue must have felt the same attraction that Clow felt. Clow had not realized that it would be so _complete_. When Clow put her hands on herself, she tended toward memory, rather than fantasy, for her masturbatory material. With her ability to bring life into creation out of imagination, spinning out fantasies while attaining sexual release was more dangerous than any of the experimentation she had ever done. For all she knew, she could make herself pregnant.

Ah, but Yue! How could Clow think of anything else, from now on, but the burst of breath from that perfect mouth, saying Clow’s name? Clow got up from her chair and paced around the still-open magic circle. She could see that Yue had shifted onto his back and that again, Yue’s arm moved under the blankets, rubbing and stroking the renewed peak under Yue’s blankets.

Clow dismissed the scrying circle so that she could think more clearly. If she watched Yue at himself again, Clow would be loosening her own pants and trying to keep up with her insatiable moon guardian. This aspect of Yue, Clow contemplated, was wonderful. She wanted to call Yue to her immediately, but for once by choice, Clow would delay gratification. She had not slept well due to prescient dreams again, so Clow would wait until she was refreshed from a solid night’s sleep and a few hearty meals before exploring how Yue would react to an alteration of their master-servant relationship.

. . .

“Yue, come to my room,” Clow said, a command intoned like a request.

Yue, who was practicing forming and dismissing his sapphire throwing blades, instantly set the activity aside. “Yes, Master Clow,” he said with a slight bow of his head. The loose hair around Yue’s face fell forward, concealing his eyes when he bowed, but Clow could see from the shine of violet that Yue’s gaze was locked on her. It was not directed to the floor, as the submissive manner implied.

Clow hid her smile until she turned away to stroll ahead to her bedroom. She heard Yue following a pace behind. Clow, being taller, had a longer stride than her moon angel. Yue kept up easily, but his steps were at a quicker pace than Clow’s.

At her room, Clow breezed through the doorway. Clow had already indicated to her sun creation that she required privacy, so there was no need to invoke magic to ensure it. For all Keroberus’ casual manner with Clow, the winged lioness simply did not question Clow. Sometimes it seemed that the big cat existed purely to be underfoot, but the sun guardian was wiser than she let on. Clow and Yue would not be disturbed.

“Close the door, Yue,” Clow said. As expected, her companion followed the order obediently. “I want you to prepare me for bed.”

Yue replied in the soft voice he used with his master. “Certainly, Master Clow.” He approached Clow and took the stole and heavy silk outer robe off her, which Yue then carried to the wardrobe to hang. Clow stepped out of her shoes. Yue continued the routine of a valet to Clow. When he came to Clow’s shirt, he hesitated only a moment. After unlacing Clow’s cuffs and loosening the tied string at the neck, he stepped around to stand behind her and pulled the shirt off over her head.

Clow lifted her arms to aid in her disrobing. Though her manner was docile, the command was still hers; Yue served her. She listened for it and heard Yue’s inhalation when Yue moved to stand at Clow’s back. Yue drew the breath as if he succumbed to the temptation of  taking in Clow’s warm scent. Yue’s removal of Clow’s pants and small clothes was brisk, efficient.

Yue was a better dressing attendant that Keroberus. Even in her angelic form, Keroberus gave little regard to tidiness, in herself or others. Yue, who rarely took the white rabbit form that was easier to upkeep, kept himself fastidious in human shape. No dirt ever marked his fingernails. No smudge dared to stain his light colored clothing. He always smelled like fresh snow.

“Will you desire a bath, Master?” Yue asked in anticipation of Clow’s usual requests.

“In time,” Clow replied.

Yue wrapped her in the luxurious folds of a comfortable lounging robe. She felt the surreptitious brushing of Yue’s fingertip when Yue, in straightening the robe’s neckline, followed the edge down to Clow’s chest. He moved to tie the sash, but Clow stopped him.

“Leave it as it is,” she said. Clow could not suppress a smile as she ordered, “Now stand before me, Yue.”

She saw that her unabashed display of nakedness unnerved Yue, and that pleased her. Untied, the robe’s weight drew it open and concealed nothing of Clow’s front. Though Yue had seen Clow’s body before, and all of Clow’s creations knew Clow’s secret, she did not usually put herself on display. Yue’s line of sight moved to the intricate pattern on the Persian rug beneath their feet.

She hardened her tone. “Raise your eyes. Do not drop them in my presence again.”

Yue relaxed slightly at Clow’s tone of command. He seemed to welcome the certainty of where to set his gaze. He met Clow’s eyes and locked in to them with his own. Clow saw Yue’s fear of discovery shining in violet and silver. Then Yue seemed to recognize Clow’s own reciprocal desire in the unspoken message, and the fear fled as a hazy-eyed calm took its place.

“Disrobe, Yue, and kneel.”

Yue began to strip himself, even as he answered, “Yes, Master Clow,” in tones of yearning. He kept his eyes on Clow as he revealed himself more with each layer that dropped to the floor. He removed even the tie from his long hair. In the end he stood, straight, for a moment with his shoulders back and his wings slightly spread. He lowered himself to the floor, one knee at a time, in the space forward from his discarded clothing.

Clow approached her kneeling servant with a confident swagger. “I know that you abuse yourself,” Clow stated. Seeing Yue shiver at her worlds, Clow fought to keep her expression serious. Yue did not shiver from cold. He was losing command of his cool exterior. “How many times, in sequence, do you bring yourself to climax?”

When Yue answered, his shallow breathing made his voice a whisper. “Many,” he confessed. “Until I am spent.” He stumbled on the his address, his tongue thick with his emotion. “M-Master Clow.”

Clow was close enough to cradle Yue’s head against a bare hip. She stroked his hair while Yue continued to look up into her eyes. “You will attend to me tonight. I will see that you are exhausted before you are free from service.”

“Yes, Master.”

His breath blew against the bare skin of her belly. “You will need to learn my requirements so that you may always be of use to me in this matter,” she intoned, her voice as heavy as honey.

“Yes, Clow.”

Clow heard the mistake but did not draw attention to it. Yue did not appear to have realized his slip in forgetting to call Clow master. The trembling in Yue’s voice had settled with the weight of adoration.

“First, demonstrate on me how you bring yourself pleasure,” Clow instructed. She stepped away and stood with her legs slightly apart, her arms at her sides.

“How can I...?” Yue’s breath caught. Briefly, his eyes flickered over her female body.

“You would question me?” Clow asked. She enjoyed a slow survey of Yue’s nudity. His small, pink nipples stood erect on a defined physique. White-silver body hair frosted his skin. It grew more thickly at his armpits and thicker still to adorn his lovely genitals. His penis looked slightly pink against the silver thatch.

“Please instruct me, Master,” Yue asked.

Clow released a theatrical sigh of disappointment.

“Perhaps…” Yue offered, a note of desperation tinting his velvety voice, “I could demonstrate on myself. For you.”

“No, that won’t do,” Clow answered. “In fact,” she pulled the robe tie from the loops that held it attached, “I believe I will tie your hands to prevent you from touching yourself. You seem almost incapable of keeping your hands off yourself when you think you are unobserved.” She taunted him, enjoying the sight of blush betraying the feelings hidden under Yue’s reserve. Her evening’s sport would be to see him undone, she decided.

With slow care, she used the robe’s cloth belt to tie Yue’s wrists behind his back. The field of his wings glowed all around her. She wound the long ribbon around his arms from his wrists up halfway to his elbows. Then she wrapped the ends across and knotted them securely, leaving one end long. “I wish you to show yourself to me,” she told him, tying the long end around Yue’s hair so that his head was pulled slightly back, “as you are when you think no observes you.”

“Yes, Master Clow. I am obedient to your wishes.”

“You say that so facilely,” Clow complained. “Do you think that real obedience is so easy? True obedience is to hide nothing, reserve nothing from your master. To accept my every whim without question.”

“I wish to be obedient as you desire, Master.”

She leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Her hands slid down across his chest to rub the nubs of his nipples with her palms. “What a lovely doll you are,” she murmured. “Will you be my plaything, Yue?”

“Yes,” Yue answered. “Yes.” He stifled a moan that started to escape.

“You’re holding back, still,” Clow scolded. She leaned over further and ran a flat hand over his abdomen. “I want to hear that sound released. Loudly.” Yue remained silent. His mouth opened a little way, as if he tried to obey her. She moved her fingers back up to his nipples and pinched them.

He made a small noise when she pinched again and pressed harder. He squeezed his eyes closed.

“Your cock is getting hard,” Clow teased. “I think you like this sensation.” She ran her fingertips over his chest to tickle.  Did he twitch at the crude naming? She thought he might have done, however slightly. “Do you? Answer.”

“I do not,” Yue said in a voice steady but quiet.

“You’re lying,” Clow murmured.

“Will I be punished?”

Clow stood behind Yue, so he could not see her broad smile. Her robe billowed as her long strides took her across the room. She came back with the leather shaving strop that she never used for its intended purpose. Not giving Yue any time to brace himself, she raised the strop and brought it down across his white, unblemished thighs.

Yue roared. His sapphire daggers flashed in his hand, slashing his bindings apart, and in a moment he stood free and poised to fight.

Clow continued to smile, but now her smile was a warning… and a promise.

Yue made the daggers vanish. “Forgive me, Master Clow,” he said, breathlessly. He dropped slowly to his knees, and though he kept his eyes on her face, it was with visible effort.

Clow’s concealed her simmering pleasure behind a severe countenance. She walked a circle around Yue. The kiss of the strop had raised a band of swollen, red skin. “Bow forward,” she commanded.

Yue moved forward onto his hands, then further until his elbows touched the rug. He continued to lower his face toward the floor until he was fully prostrate.

Clow made him wait and anticipate. He was a beautiful sight. His lithe, compact body was contoured with perfectly toned musculature. His proportions were exactly as pleasing as Clow had desired. Why ever had she waited so long to get him on his knees?

When she struck, she hit him elsewhere than he might have expected. She aimed the strop across the upturned bottoms of his feet. It impacted with a satisfying slap.

Yue cringed at the sting. His toes curled up, and his hands clenched, but he suppressed the shudder that ran through his body. His gasp was almost inaudible.

Clow hit him again, this time across the buttocks, which caused him to jolt. “It will hurt less if you don’t resist,” Clow instructed him in a kindly voice. She continued to beat him across the back of his thighs as she spoke to him. “Don’t restrain your reaction. Use your voice to let the pain out.” Although the strop smacked with a vicious sound, she was not hitting him with overmuch force. She struck him to sting, not to welt. The stinging would gradually become not the pain of injury but an overwhelming sensation that was something different.

She didn’t want to break him. She only wanted the wall of his composure to crumble to pieces. She stopped and changed tactics.

“Yue, answer me.”

It took several constricted breaths before Yue responded. “Yes, Master Clow.”

“Come to my bed.”

She offered a hand. Yue stood without taking it. Exhibiting difficulty walking, he stumbled toward her bed. He stood beside the bed, staring straight ahead. Before she motioned for him to climb up into the cloud of her bedding, she first laid out her favorite bedspread.

It was the amazing softness of the qiviut fiber blanket that finally overwhelmed him. When he lay his stung skin against its loft, the contrasting sensory input made him cry out. He quickly went moved back up onto his hands and knees.

“Oh, lie down, my angel,” Clow cajoled. She lifted the corner of the bedspread and ran it across Yue’s reddened backside.

He wailed until the sound dissolved into throaty sigh. “Clow…” he moaned.

“Lie on your back for me, Yue.” Clow gathered him in her arms and helped him lie back slowly. He whimpered and squirmed as the texture of the extremely soft material overloaded his senses. His eyes opened widely when her bare breasts contacted the naked skin of his chest. The key with which she locked her magic swung on its chain and scratched along his sternum.

She cradled his jaw in her hands. She seduced him with a whisper. “Raise your arms above your head so that I may easily bind them again. Respond aloud, when I command you,” Clow warned, when Yue put his arms up without word or sound except for his fast breathing.

“Yes,” Yue’s constricted answer came, “Master.”

“Yes to what, Yue? A simple yes will not suffice.”

“Yes. I will answer when you command me,” Yue managed. His eyes looked glazed. His cat-like pupils were so wide that their shape had become round, black depths.

She raised herself up. She traced a slow circle across his stomach where a navel would have shown if he had not been a created being. He had a small hollow there, like a permanent dimple, instead. He was all the things that she liked, from his fine-boned face to the tips of his long, impractical hair.

Clow reached across the bed, away from Yue, and pulled free one of the silk ropes that tied the bed curtains back. She loosened the curtain on the other side as well. The curtains dropped and enclosed Clow and Yue in a space where the light of Yue’s wings shimmered like moonlight. She knotted one end of each of the ropes to the bedposts at the head of her bed. The other ends met around Yue’s wrists. She arranged the tassel ends like adornment on a doll.

“How pretty you look in tassels,” she commented. “Perhaps I should put you in harness, with bells and tassels, and ribbons in your mane.” She smoothed the hair away from his face. “You’ll taste the tongue of my riding crop.” She slapped him on the side of one hip.

He curled in on himself, unstrategically turning to expose his abused backside to the next slap that followed. He bucked and rolled back, pushing his heels into the soft bedding as he raised his hips off the bed.

Clow cupped her hand between his legs. His pubic hair was as soft as down but curled like wool.  “And what are you forgetting?” She gave him a light squeeze.

“Yes, Master.” He closed his eyes. “I will taste your tongue…” he gasped.

“Look at me when you speak.” Her fingernails sank in, just slightly. She wriggled her fingers. His shaft had risen. It wobbled eagerly when she played with his balls. She slid her fingers up through his body hair.

“You’re leaking already.” Her thumb wiped the pearlescent semen beading out of his erection. She toyed with his shaft, her fingertips tracing across his skin with a caress as light as a wish. She moved her hands to explore his thighs. As her fingers traveled, she turned them over so that her short nails scraped across Yue’s skin.

She laughed openly as she tormented him. Her laugh was a low, dusky sound. Her fingernails drew lines as they went.

“Master, please,” Yue begged.

“Please? Please whom?” Clow played at misunderstanding. “You please me very well, my lovely Yue. Can you do better still?”

“Yes!” His eyes expressed wildness. “Master, let me please you more!” He let a moan loose when she grasped the sides of his hips and grasped, pressing her fingers into his hard buttocks.

“How do you want to please me?”

He gasped with an intake of breath that exhaled as a sob. Tormented, he pulled at the ropes holding him back from reaching for Clow.

She leaned in, sliding her body across his. She brought her face close to his. He strained upward, trying to bring his lips to her face. In his eyes, she could see a gathering of wetness shining. She moved her lips to his eyes and kissed the tears gathering at their corners. She passed her tongue over her lips, tasting the flavor of Yue’s essence. More tears welled up and dripped from his eyes.

He didn’t appear aware that he wept. When she kissed him on his mouth at last, he moaned into her. She sucked his tongue, and he mirrored her when she gave him a chance. It was difficult for her to pull away. He had a wonderful tongue.

She lifted herself over his body. She straddled him. She moved down his body. He bucked under her as if trying to complete their union. She pushed down on his hips and moved past the spike of his arousal, down until she braced his thighs between her own.

“Say my name when you come,” she urged.

The flesh that she wrapped around his cock was her hand, not the entrance for which he quested. He exploded almost immediately with her squeezing and stroking. He cried out to her as his penis fountained a jet of hot, silky liquid. The vocalization of his orgasm ended with a whimper of longing.

She laid herself down alongside his body. She made a show of wiping her hands on the length of his hair. Up on the support of an elbow, she draped her free arm across his chest.

“Clow, I love you,” Yue pleaded in a breathy voice. “Please kiss me again, Master. Let me love you.” His eyes begged her as desperately as his voice.

Clow observed his expression and felt it pull at her heart. She would kiss him again, deeply. She would feel him inside her, but not yet. He had only begun to unwind. Before he could earn that reward, she wanted the lesson driven home. It took repetition to build pattern and habit.

“I’m not sending you out of my bed yet,” Clow answered. “Didn’t I say that I would see you exhausted? It’s hours yet until I want to sleep.” She dropped her arm down so that she could take him in hand again.

Yue sighed. “Yes, Master.”

. . .

  
  
  



	2. Yue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting kudos inspired me to add another chapter. *g*

Yue returned for more. He reveled in the pretense that he had no choice but to submit to the sexual perversions of his master. In heaven, an angel could never know temptation. Bound to earth, both Yue and Keroberus gave themselves over to vices. For Keroberus, it was gluttony and sloth; for Yue, pride and lust.

Free will was not his birthright, but like the pleasures that came with being in a corporeal body, he also had been given the ability to make choices. He and the sun guardian could pursue any route necessary to fulfill their mission to bring Clow Reed's soul to salvation.

How being under Clow while she straddled his legs and dribbled cold oil onto his back furthered that duty, Yue might have been able to answer under different circumstances. For the moment, he couldn't think to form words. He could only shiver as another rivulet of thick oil wound a path around the base of a wing. The oil pooled briefly at his arms, which were tied behind his back, before following gravity the rest of the way over his side. The oil spilled into the ice and sand beneath his body.

The lesser angels, Sand and Freeze, waited in the corners of the room for Clow's next command. Fiery hovered nearby a moment longer after lighting the candles that Clow readied for use on her tied up moon angel.

The freezing cold sand pressed against every inch of Yue's naked front. It  shaped around his naked body. His chin was propped up on a little mound of it to keep his face clear. Clow had moved his hair out of the way. It was coiled to one side of his head. When he turned his head sideways, it made a pillow against his cheek.

Yue and Clow had a ritual for sex. She would always interrupt him while he was immersed in an activity, forcing him to drop anything he was doing to heed her call. She would take him to some room of the large house, and as she led him there, Yue would notice that Keroberus was nowhere to be seen. If the sun guardian was with Yue when Clow called him, Yue knew that meant that Clow need him for something else, a more everyday task of some sort.

Where they ended up changed from session to session. This time they were in a large, bare room in the basement where Clow experimented with magics. It was part of their ritual that she would order Yue to strip naked and kneel. After that, Yue could not know what specifics to expect. He only knew that Clow would torture him with new experiences of pain and pleasure until he could not separate one from the other.

A stream of oil poured over his shoulder, and then Clow's fingertips began to smear the oil over Yue's neck. Her fingers tickled the fine hairs at the edge of his scalp. His breathing tightened when her index fingers crept to the erogenous spots behind his ears, on both sides of his head, and caressed him there. His nerves lit up at her touch. As her fingers rubbed in small, slow circles his groin responded with arousal in spite of the cold sand.

"Tell me what you are thinking," Clow prompted him.

Clow like to make him speak while she tormented him. Yue found that it prevented him from slipping away mindlessly into the sensations. Having to engage with Clow made the sensations more intense for him. During the experience, Yue hated his master a little for that. His pride fought against it. Yet, at the same time, feeling forced to say explicit and obscene things thrilled him. It was his pride that made being submissive to Clow's desires excite him.

"You are going to drip hot candle wax onto me, Master Clow," Yue predicted. His mouth was already dry. He struggled to make his voice loud enough to please his master. "The wax will burn me, and I will scream."

"Should I put a gag in your mouth? Hmm, I think not. I enjoy listening to you answer me."

"Thank you, Master," Yue answered.

"You won't be thanking me for long," Clow promised.

The sound of her low laugh sent Yue immediately to memories of their previous sessions together. Clow was not as much of a sadist as she presented herself, but she seemed to deeply enjoy Yue's discomfiture. He had started to consider her laughter a reward.

“Yue, do you know why you feel pain?”

Yue didn’t know, but he did know that he had to answer. “Is it to please you, Master Clow?” Oil had gathered in a wet puddle at the small of his back.

“It doesn’t please me if someone else hurts you, Yue. I don’t enjoy that.” The shadows in the room moved around because Clow was lifting the candle from the floor. “No, it’s because if you didn’t feel pain, you wouldn’t learn to avoid harm. You would put your hands into the fire without concern, because magic would heal you. That, however, would be sloppy, and I need you sharp.”

He knew it was coming, but the splatter of hot wax, when it hit his oiled shoulder, still made Yue yell out. It hardened and cooled, and the spot of his skin felt warm. The next wax to fall came in a stream poured out across his back. He jolted. Clows legs clenched against his thighs so that she was not thrown off. He was still bucking when more burning wax fell across his back like a whip strike.

Clow continued in a still casual voice, “You would put yourself in harm’s way, even knowing that pain, to protect me.”

Yue found it easy to respond, even with the searing drops slowly falling along the line of his spine. “Yes! Master!” He gulped air. It hissed out of him again as he struggled with the pain.

“You will take pain, for my sake.”

Yue moaned with an anguish more from his heart than his abused skin. “Any pain you wish,” he vowed. “I will take --” he had to stop, because Clow had started to slide away the cooled wax crusts with her hands. The oil prevented it from sticking. He felt as if every grooved in Clow’s skin was magnified as the texture of her hands worked over his throbbing skin. He started again, “I will take any pain for you. Any pain you give me.”

In spite of the demands his body was making on his attention, his mind seized the idea of Clow in danger. His memory swelled with images from assaults against her, he and Keroberus battling for Clow in their roles as guardians.

He heard Clow scrabble in the ice crystals and sand all around. She began sprinkling the cold grains onto Yue. He tensed. This was how Clow tormented him, overwhelming his sense of touch until he felt as if he was swimming in a different feeling altogether. She rubbed the icy grit into his flesh, and he began to feel his ability to think unravel.

Clow’s weight shifted. She was leaning down, leaning her cheek against his hair. “Are you still with me, my doll?”

Yue forced himself back to clarity. To stinging pain and itching discomfort. “Yes, Master Clow.” He wetted his mouth and swallowed. He didn’t want to disappoint her, but the assault on his senses was making him feel strained. “Mercy,” he begged, giving in. It was the word of his release, the word Clow had given him if their play had gone too far.

Clow rose from his back and immediately began to untie him. “Do you want a respite, or do we need to stop?” she asked, her voice changed. It was gentle. Careful. She waved away the cherubim and the ice and sand went with their departure.

“I’m sorry, Master Clow,” Yue said as he moved up onto his knees. He looked into her dark eyes and the world reeled. “Will you hold me, a moment?”

“Come to me,” she said. She enfolded him into her arms.

He put his cold front against her body. Slowly, he warmed from heat softer than that of the candle wax.

He felt her hands stroking over his body and realized that he had changed form in her arms. Her hands moved rhythmically over the fine, snow white fur that covered his body in bunny form. Ashamed that he had done it without thinking, he nevertheless burrowed more deeply into her embrace. She surrounded him with comfort. Her fingers ran soothingly over his ears. He could hear her heartbeat.

In her arms, she carried him from the basement room, up to a parlor with high, glassed windows where she like to read. She carried him all the way to her favorite chair, where she then sat down. In the great, padded armchair she settled him in her lap.

The chair was big enough for two. Yue moved. He changed again but only half left her lap. Boldly, he put his arms more tightly around her shoulders and brought his mouth up hard against hers.

He was still naked, and his skin was still slick with oil, though it had begun to seep in. When her hands roamed over his backside, they slid. He wanted his master desperately, but it was not his place to demand appeasement.

Still, Clow kissed him in return. Her kiss was tender, at first, and responded to his passion. Suddenly, she bit his lip, held it with her teeth, stopping the kiss. Her hands moved from his back to circle his neck, as if she fitted him for a collar.

“I think I will read for a while,” she told him with offhand cruelty. “Serve as my footstool, Yue.” She reached for a book from the table beside the armchair.

Obediently, Yue slid down to the floor. He removed Clow’s shoes for her and set them to one side. He positioned himself in a crouch, curled over. He felt Clow’s bare feet slide across his back.

Clow stretched out, settling in with her book.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by "Uninvited" by Alanis Morissette


End file.
